The Young Sohma Lion
by MaxwellsFanFic
Summary: Akemi, she's the Lion. Is that to it. But when she's in the house conflicts happen between Yuki and Tohru! Do their emotions get across? Will Shigure ever stop being a perve? Read to find out!
1. The Lion's First Leap

"This is it." I mutter. I'm standing right in front of Shiguri's house. I mean, I know I'm a Sohma but is this what it comes to?  
I knock on the door. "Ughh, it's Akemi Sohma here." The door slides open. "Why is there a young girl here?" a young man with  
grey hair says. I was instructed by the Sohma doctor. His name was Hatori? I think. "Is Shiguri here, H..Hatori wanted me to come here. "Oh, Shiguri come here please." He yelled while walking out. "Is everything alright?" A sweet voice says from in the house. I have my coat and I'm holding a stuffed lion toy mother gave me. "Oh! Akemi. Come in, come in" Shiguri instructed me. Inside there is a girl with long hair. I stare in amazement. Then I blush and look away. There is also a strange orange headed boy. "Who the hell is this?" He yelled. The girl started to freak out and she slipped. Next thing there is an explosion and he's a cat. I burst into joy. "So it's n..normal? I'm not just a wierdo?" I suddenly felt so happy inside! "This happens to you to?" The four of them said . "U..Uh yes. I'm guessing all of you too?" I felt kind of embarrassed . "Which Zodiac animal are you?" The sweet girl suddenly came up to me.

"I'm not a Zodiac animal, at least I don't think"

"It's Akemi right? I'm Tohru!"

"Tohru? That sounds sweet!"

"So, Akemi why are you here?" Shiguri butted in.

"Hatori is it? H..He wanted me to stay here for a while"

"Ok, can you tell me which animal you are? Privately if you want to!" Shiguri smirked.  
I whispered into his ear "The Lion"

"That means you'll be good friends with Kisa!" Shiguri said smiling. Even Tohru started smiling. I hope I fit in here at this place. Maybe I might even get to know Tohru!


	2. The Embarressed Singer

**Tohru's POV:**

It's been a week since Akemi has been living here. No matter how much I ask, Shiegure won't tell me what she is. She is really nice. But right now I gotta start studying. "OH RIGHT STUDYING! I CAN'T LET YOU DOWN MOM!" I dashed upstairs and stopped when I realised my door was open.  
"My name is Akemi. I am 12 years old. I am the Lion. My name is Akemi. I am 12 years old. I am the Lion" What is Akemi doing? "Hello Akemi how are you!" I asked.  
"I'm really good THANKS!" Her face just lighted up with joy. Did she really want to see me that bad?  
"Can we go for a walk or something?" Akemi said hugging me.  
"Sure! You little lion!" I said it jokingly to know if she'd realise.  
She suddenly looked down. "You figured out. Can you keep it a secret."  
"OF COURSE! 100% OUR SECRET"  
She started to get happy and darted out the room. I should probably call Kisa. Shigure hasn't mentioned a word. I walked over to the phone. I ringed up her number while humming a song. "Enjoying the company we- share" I stopped singing. I think it's really bad . I hope Kyo or Yuki don't see it. Ecspecially Yuki. "Hello, who is it?"  
"Oh hi, this Is Tohru! Is Kisa doing anything this weekend?"  
"Nope, she'll be glad to come. Kisa do you want to speak to Tohru"  
The next thing I know I'm humming the song again. "Our tears will dissolve into thin- air"  
"Sissy!" A Voice comes out of the phone  
"Hello Kisa!On Sunday your coming to meet someone here ok. !"  
We start talking about stuff. It kinda reminds me of when we first met. After the talk I hung up the phone. "As we drink the good love and life"  
"Miss Honda that's b..beautiful singing" Yuki says. I just freeze. WHAT DO I DO!? I MEAN I COULD COME UP WITH AN EXCUSE OR I COULD JUST RUN!  
I ran past him and run into the woods. I find a tree with a hole I can hide in. "Did he really just say t..that? Does this mean he has feelings for me ?" I don't know what's happening! I black out. 

"She's coming around" I hear Shigure say.

"It's Only been 3 days" Kyo said.  
"3 days? What have I been doing?!" I woke up with a jump.  
I must of blacked out in the tree. I don't want him to know I like him.  
"Can I speak with Yuki?"


	3. Self Control

**Akemi's** POV:

"Shigure" I asked nervously . "Is T..Tohru alright?" I think I felt a tear drop out of my eye. Why am I so attached to this girl? It's not like it's anything special. Judgemental. It's a trait of the lion. It annoys me sometimes. "Well, from what I've heard she went unconcious in a tree." Shigure replied.  
I decided to walk . Out the door. Off the porch. Behind the washing. Then I ran. Into the woods. Faster & faster. What am I doing? Then I stopped. My head snapped to the left. I ran in that direction. What is going on?! I stopped again and then collapsed. I can't get up. It's just... hopeless.  
"L..Lion" A girl about my age said.  
"You're the lion. I can tell." The girl said again.

I looked at her. She was the tiger. "Tiger?" She nodded back.  
"So sissy said I was gonna be meeting you?"

-HOUSE- 

The Tiger and I walked to the house. I didn't mention the running out of control thing.

"Grandpa Shigure!" She bursted with joy! "Where's Sissy?"  
"Oh Kisa, Tohru's in... upstairs just wait for Yuki and her to stop talking ok?"

We both ran up. 

**Not Sure If anyones liking the story but... YAY! Tohru's chapter are gonna be longer and more touching while Akemi's are gonna be shorter and mysterious! Maybe?**


	4. Wierd, Wierd and Top it off With Wierd

**Tohru's**** POV:**

  
THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! It's just...  
"Why did you run?" Yuki asked. I started to blush but you couldn't notice it with my cheeks under the blankets. "Miss Honda" Yuki said again.  
I didn't reply. I just lay there. I couldn't think of words. But finally they came to mind. "Y..You have feelings for..me?" I said blushing harder.  
"Tohru, I like-like you." Did he just call me Tohru? I mean that is my name but he always calls me Miss Honda. Suddenly the door opened and I screamed. "Sissy, It's me!" I was relived.  
"Sorry, have you met Akemi yet?" She nodded. I smiled but I noticed Shigure.  
"Hey kids can I talk to Tohru for a second?" Everyone flooded out of the room.

"Tohru, strange things have been happening since Akemi came. Kyo he..." Shigure told me.

"He What?" I replied

"He ate leaks"

"I did see something strange too. Akemi was on my bed kneeling repeating my name is Akemi. I am 12 years old. I am the lion."

"Yes, and I noticed that Yuki has been smiling just randomly."

"Shigure, do I usually sing?"

"No. I've never heard you before."

"Well I was on the phone to Kisa and It was like I always sang. It was natural." But I know my feelings for Yuki aren't a wierd thing from this. I had them before Akemi came.


	5. The Three Animals

**Ok so these stories kinda need to make sense. I read a review wondering why Tohru blacked out in a tree. Yer... Anyway.  
I am thinking of having another fanfic running at the same time but nah! XD Also, I'm a guy. Maxwell isn't a girls name.. at least not in Australia. :P**

**Akemi's POV:**

Nobody was home. At least I don't think anyone was home. "Why do I have to be the lion." I buried my head in my arms. "Why?!" I just sat there. It's been like this since I've been a kid. "Anywhere I am, wierd stuff happens." I sobbed some more and then I stopped at the sound of the door opening. "Hello! We're home from shopping!" I hear Tohru's voice call out.

I run downstairs! I stop and bow infront of Tohru and Yuki.  
"Hello Akemi." Yuki said squatting down.  
"Yuki?"  
"Yes Miss Honda?"  
"Didn't we have a third bag?"  
I looked in shock. It's probably cause of me. As I said stuff happens when I'm around. It's why Aki- I don't want to think about him...  
"I'll quickly run back." Yuki said and then he bolted.  
Tohru and I just look at the door while Yuki runs.

"Oh oh Tohru!" I say!  
"Yes Akemi?" She says smiling. Her smile is amazing.  
"While Yuki is gone do you want to hear a story? About the Zodiac?"  
"Yes! I'd love to."  
So we both sat down.  
"Whoever is cursed by the lion. Nobody likes. Because _wierd_ things happen."  
It looked like Tohru was struck with a lightning bolt.  
"Usually they are just to stay away from people."  
"There is 3 animals that like the lion. The Dog. The Tiger and The Rat.  
"People have wondered and theorised about it. It makes sense for the tiger. A little bit for the dog. But the rat. And the biggest question of all is why not the cat? That's the story."  
Tohru looked at her thinking.

**I hope that's good :D **


	6. Uncontrollable Fates

**Tohru's POV:**

Yuki, Kyo and I were walking to school. It was silent. "So, anything exciting happening guys?" I asked to make some conversation. "No, but I do have a question for both of you." Yuki replied. Kyo and I just stared at him "Has anyone noticed anything wierd happening recently?"  
I froze. The excact same question Shigure had asked. "I saw Shigure just staring at the wall smiling." The three of us went silent." I'm not sure if what Akemi told me I should tell the others. "What's the story of the lion." I say.

"The lion.. is there even a story?" Kyo replied.

"I think there is Stupid Cat." Yuki responded.  
Both of them started shouting at each other over and over. I sighed. As we come up by the school gates I see Mommiji!  
"TOHRUU!" He yells out waving! I just smile. "Hi Mommiji!" I reply.  
"Tohru I need to speak to you in private!" Mommiji then takes my hand and starts pulling me away.  
I start to worry.  
"Mommiji I'm not sure if this is a uhh good id-" I said in a worried voice "So, I heard the lion is there." Mommiji's face suddenly looked sad. "I heard the adults talking about it in the house." I had a look of Awe. "They said mean things." He looked even more sad. "They said wierd stuff happens and that it's bad to have her around." I just looked down. "Then Shigure stood up and said he was disgusted in all of them except for Ayame of course." That manged to get a giggle out of me. Mommiji even smiled. I then thought about it. Everyone hates her. I didn't want to though. So I went to come yesterday by surprise. But then It felt like something hit me and then I ran. I just wanted to let you know! Ok Tohru?" Mommiji smiled!  
"Yes!" I smiled back! I ran back to Yuki and Kyo. "You guys ready for class?"

**After School**

The three of them got home to see Shigure as a dog chasing his tail. "What has Shigure done now?" Yuki said. I run over to him. "Shigure!?" I yell. I start shaking him when we realize that Akemi is standing there. "It's because I'm the lion isn't it." She mutters. "I affect the people even though I don't mean to." I ran up to her and said. "NO. It's not that..." I then hugged her. But out of no where I get sent flying and I land on the ground hardly. "Miss Honda!" I hear Yuki say while he runs to me. I look at my arms and they have a bit of blood on them. "I'll go get bandages!" Kyo starts running but Akemi stops him. He goes flying too. I close my eyes. What is she doing.

"Akemi, that's enough." I hear someone say. Who is it?


	7. I choose You! Read-a-chu

**Hi! So I will be continuing this story! Just not as frequently. So instead of a day you have to wait it might be 2 days a week. I am working on Maybe It's The Beginning a bit more. It's kind of like a dark 'Tohru has a secret' kind of thing. I think it's really good kind of. I do want requests for this story because my ideas are short. The person who says That's enough Akemi is Hatori so I'll start you off there. Now! Ideas! Thank you to everyone who has liked my stories! I'm not sure if they are anygood or stuff but meh! Anyway! I'm out :P**


End file.
